


beautiful

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fade to Black, Gender or Sex Swap, Gentle Kissing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: It had been a week since Marius woke to find he had inexplicably become a woman overnight.Cosette, despite herself, is fascinated.





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Les Mis kinkmeme post: "Fem!Marius/Cosette, literally anything with these two. ~~I don't think 'because adorable lesbians' is a legit reason for wanting this.~~ " and posted 28-02-2013.

It had been a week since Marius woke to find he had inexplicably become a woman overnight.

He had spent most of the time since panicking and hiding in his rooms. Of course he had not been able to hide his new state from Cosette; indeed it was her who had rolled over to wake him with an early morning kiss and found her husband now her wife.

She supposed that was the case, at least, although in her heart and on her lips she continued to refer to him as husband. 

"Your grandfather is becoming suspicious," she remarked as she set the tea-tray down. This evoked a groan of response from Marius, and Cosette resisted the urge to smile at how adorable he looked. He had already scolded Cosette a few times when she had complimented how pretty he was now, and how he should really try on one of her dresses instead of sticking to his usual suits and ending up with the appearance of a young girl playing dress-up. 

"What are we going to do, Cosette?" His voice had changed along with the rest of him, a soft breathy tremor to it which had not existed before. "I cannot stay like this forever! Sooner or later someone will discover the truth, and what then?"

Cosette sat down in her chair beside him, resting her hand on his, attempting to bring him comfort. "You are safe for now, my love. We will find a solution." His fingers were so much slender than before, and she found herself rejoicing in the touch. _Oh, Cosette! That you find joy in your husband's horror! You love him as a man, that is how you want him now,_ she told herself firmly, but deep in her soul she could not deny how drawn she was to Marius as a woman. There had been pretty girls in the convent but to Cosette, Marius as he currently was surpassed all of them in beauty. 

"I suppose there is nothing for me now," Marius was rambling, a defeated expression in his long-lashed eyes. "Perhaps I shall stay here forever. Perhaps Marius Pontmercy shall never recover from his mystery illness and survive with only his wife for company, until she grows tired and leaves him for a real man."

Cosette frowned at that, leaning over the arms of their chairs to kiss his lips chastely - how soft they were! How beautiful he was! - as her hand went to his face, tracing the curve of his cheekbone with her thumb. "I shall never leave you," she whispered and meant the words with all her heart. "How could I ever leave my Marius?" She pressed her lips against his again, and for the first time since that morning she felt him return the kiss.

Marius believed that she would not love him now? She would prove him wrong. Her heart pounding so loudly she was sure the servants downstairs must hear, she kissed him with a renewed vigor. He was softening, she could feel it, and her whole being sang with joy. 

It was only when Cosette leaned too far over the chair arms, moving a hand to rest upon his curved waist - obvious to her touch despite his baggy clothes - that Marius drew back from the kiss, wide-eyed. "Cosette, I shall not let you sin like this!"

Cosette, the sweet taste of Marius still on her lips, did not understand. "Sin?" She repeated, and she kept her hand on his waist and moved her other to curl fingers into his hair. "Surely this is the most natural thing in the world!"

"But we're both..." Marius faltered, for Cosette had dared to tiptoe her fingers up his body, tracing the curves of his new breasts as best she could through his clothes. They were hidden by too much fabric, and Cosette thought that was rather a shame. 

She had never before lain with a woman. She had heard stories during her upbringing in the convent, yes, but she had been a shy child, had simply looked awestruck at what her companions were getting away with behind the nuns' backs. 

Marius had been her first kiss, her first love, and Cosette would not allow such a silly thing as gender to get in the way of that. 

This development was unexpected, it was impossible, but she felt like she had been offered a chance. A chance to explore her Marius all over again, to prove just how much she loved him. 

She kissed him to relax him, a form of distraction as her fingers deftly undid the buttons of his jacket and waistcoat.

Marius stiffened beneath her touch, but he did not stop her.

She slid the outward layers from him, leaving him in only his shirt, which did a lesser job at concealing what the other layers had hidden. Pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before she leaned back, smiling warmly at him. 

Marius gave a small, very hesitant smile in reply, and Cosette felt her heart fill with love all over again. 

"You, my dear Marius," she murmured, kissing his nose. "Are very." A kiss to his forehead. "Very." A dip of her head, a kiss to his jaw. "Beautiful."

She felt rather than heard Marius' small laugh, almost a giggle in his softer voice, and she smiled wider. It was the first time he had smiled in a week. She clasped his hands in hers, standing and tugging him up with her. Marius was still taller than herself but the difference was not so great as it had been. He still looked absurd, clad in those masculine clothes, and Cosette promised herself that if he was stuck in this body, then she simply must convince him to wear her dresses instead. He would fill them out better than her, perhaps! 

She drew him towards their bed. Marius faltered in step, but Cosette was firm, and soon they were both seated on the edge of the mattress, tangled in each other's sweet embrace. 

This time, Marius was the first to pull away, his arms around Cosette's waist and his thigh pressing against hers. "You are not disgusted by me at all?" He whispered.

Cosette wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a notion. "Of course not! You are wonderful, Marius, and I shall love you no matter what you look like." She rested her arms on his shoulders, kissing his nose. "And if you are beautiful rather than handsome, I do not mind at all!"

He gave a shaky sigh of relief, pressing his forehead against her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her neck. "Cosette, I love you more than words can say."

"And I you," she replied, and she meant it entirely. She stroked his hair, marveling at the shortness of it still suited him - his hair had only grown a little, barely a difference to how he had worn it before - before sliding her hands down, carefully unbuttoning his shirt. Marius tensed and she paused, but then he softly kissed her neck once more and she took that as a permit, continuing until each button had been pried open.

She wondered if she would still be this delighted, this in love, if Marius had always been a woman. But what did that matter? Marius was here, warm and soft beneath her fingers, and she would love him as he was now, just as she had loved him this past year. 

She ran her fingers along the undercurves of his breasts, and Marius' breath hitched in his throat. 

There was a thrill deep inside her - she was reminded of their wedding night, when they had first explored each other's bodies. They had been clumsy that night, but now the desire to discover, to map out her husband, was back. 

She slid her hands underneath his breasts, cupping them in her hands and gently kneading them. Marius responded to this with a noise like a soft whine, but he did not protest. 

"Beautiful," Cosette whispered. 

"I love you," Marius murmured in reply and with that he placed his trust in her hands once more.


End file.
